The Real Thing
"The Real Thing" is a song by American rapper Hoodie Allen from his debut album, People Keep Talking. Lyrics 1: Super duper early morning Sunday breakfast Ain't in a rush to go to church because I used protection You complain about the way I cooked your eggs I'll probably hang up the phone and then - hello? - disconnected But check it, that's just a metaphor I'm talking if you left your man then you'd be better off The game I spit is sweeter than a bag of kettle corn My name is Hoodie Allen but I'm here to take your sweater off And I'mma do whatever it takes to make us a pair You wanna travel around the world, well I'm taking you there I met a bunch of mean girls like Lacey Chabert Busy talking shit but they ain't stopping to look in the mirror If you making it bad, well I'm making it worse You holding onto all these baggage, stop taking it pers I'll tell you anything I can to get you down tonight Tryna take you out the clouds, bring you down to life Hook: I think that she like me, she like me And she think that it might be, it might be The real thing but we moving too fast (x2) I think that she like me, she like me And she think that it might be, it might be True love but we let it all fade Cause I just ain't ready baby 2: Treat me like I'm the man with a couple hundred grand And a family full of cousins with a couple Uncle Sams Tryna gamble away my money, that's funny like Douglas Yancey Wanna paint a perfect picture, they'll probably think that I'm Banksy But I might die trying to afford it I'm living in the studio, everything is recorded My life is like a song and stuck on fucking repeat And I'm making the same mistakes that you only make in your sleep That must mean I'm in a dream world But I'm sleepwalking until I find a dream girl I got these teen girls screaming like I'm out of a magazine Next to Harry and Justin, nobody fucking with me girl Switch it, do I make you mad when I talk about shit that I envision? Are my dreams too big? Do you think I'll sink or swim with these fishes? So you could let me down easy Cause it's hard to let go when you the only good that I know, you know? Hook - Voicemail from Unknown Woman: Hi, it's me... wondering where the hell you are. You said you were gonna call me and I still haven't heard from you. You know, it's not that hard to just send me a text and say hi. I understand you're working hard on this album right now, but you need to make the time for me. And you need to start re-evaluating your priorities. Hope you're having a good night Category:Songs Category:People Keep Talking songs